The Assassin Who Loved
by KatanaWitch
Summary: An exciting action packed romance story with everyone's favourite fanfic couple Sesshoumaru and Kagome. What happens when a deadly secret agent demon falls madly in love with an average human girl? Will their love for one another be enough to survive the hardships they will have to endure? A/N: Mature Content, Violence, & Explicit Language. 1st chapter is up, 2nd on its way!
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school before graduation. Kagome and Sango were walking towards the science hall when Kagome noticed a pair of piercing amber eyes staring at her. Her heart started beating faster. She looked away quickly as she took a deep breath. It has been two whole years since the last time she saw Sesshoumaru and yet his expressionless face still gave her butterflies. They had never really spoken to one another but they would often exchange glances when he was still a student at Wolf Mountain High. Sesshoumaru had moved away after he graduated two years ago. Even though Kagome was friends with Sesshoumaru's half-brother Inuyasha she never had the courage to speak to Sesshoumaru due to his very intimidating presence. He was beautiful but he was also terrifying. Somewhat of a loner who kept mostly to himself he didn't appear to have any friends. Kagome was so preoccupied with her own thoughts she didn't realize Sango waving her hands in Kagome's face trying to get her attention.

"Earth to Kagome, anybody home?" Sango yelled.

"Oh sorry I totally spaced out…my bad." Kagome replied with an awkward giggle, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Do you think he'll be there tonight?" Sango asked raising her eyebrow.

"Who will be where?" She replied still somewhat lost in a daze.

"Michael Jackson. Who do you think? I saw what you were gawking at. I guess he's back to see Inuyasha graduate? Maybe he'll be at the party tonight?" Sango questioned with a slight smirk. Kagome started blushing again, she hoped Sesshoumaru didn't notice. She felt like the words _'I think Sesshoumaru is hot'_ were written all over her forehead.

"Come on let's go. Don't wanna be late to our last class of high school ever." Kagome exclaimed trying to change the subject. Although she did wonder _why_ he was back now considering the fact that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha didn't even like each other.

"Get in the car loser, we're going shopping!" Koga hollered quoting _Mean Girls_ in a high pitched girly voice as he pulled up in front of Kagome with his black Chevy Silverado truck. Kagome laughed as she hopped in the truck. "Where's the rest of the crew?" He asked unsure if he should wait for them or not.

"Oh well Sango already left with Miroku and I haven't seen anyone else so I'm not really sure." She replied looking down at her phone. As she looked back up she noticed Sesshoumaru walking out of the school with Rin his younger adopted sister. He must have been showing her around now that Kagome thought about it. She recalled Rin had just turned fourteen so she was starting her first year of high school after the summer.

Kagome and Koga arrived at the mall within minutes. They went to grab dinner before the big graduation party that Inuyasha was hosting at his father's villa. Kagome thought about what Sango said. What if Sesshoumaru _is_ going to be there?

"I need to buy something hot!" Kagome blurted without thinking. Koga chuckled a little and looked at Kagome with a curious face as he waited for her to elaborate.

"I just want to look good at the party tonight, at first I didn't really care but this might be the last time we all get to let loose before we start college. Will you help me look hot?" Kagome pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Koga looked at her with a devilish grin as he sipped the remains of his soda.

"Alright woman let's go." Koga shot up as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her around the mall like a rag doll. He stopped in front of Forever 21 for a second before pulling her into the store.

"All right, it's go time!" Koga squealed. It seemed as though Koga was even more excited for this than Kagome was.

The two were very close, like brother and sister. They grew up together since they lived on the same street ever since they were babies. Even though Sango was Kagome's girl best friend she preferred to go shopping with Koga because he always helped her choose what looked best and he'd give her his full attention whereas Sango would usually spend most of the time worrying about herself and Kagome needed all the help she could get. Kagome was very beautiful. She had gorgeous big brown eyes and long silky raven hair. She was a makeup genius but she wasn't very good with fashion. Her wardrobe was very simple as she preferred to wear a simple t-shirt with jeans or yoga pants. With her eighteenth birthday right around the corner she felt it was time for her to start dressing a little more feminine.

She scanned the racks but wasn't sure what she was looking for. Then she noticed Koga walking over to her with his arms full of clothes. "Higurashi I expect you to like at least one of these outfits and make sure to show me when you're trying them on."

She took a deep breath as she walked into the changing room. Koga picked out five outfits. She hung them up neatly so she could look at what she was about to try on. First there was a short black high wasted skirt with a matching black halter crop top, there was a short nude coloured strapless lace dress, there was a short navy blue bandage dress with a low V-neck line, and then there was another black high wasted skirt but this one was a little longer with a slit down the side that would expose her thigh which was paired with a dark grey lace bralet. Lastly there was a bright red mini dress that caught Kagome's attention. It looked like it was better quality than all the other outfits. It was also strapless and had a heart shaped neckline. It was plain compared to the other outfits but that's what stood out from the others. There were no unnecessary cutouts and no lace or other weird materials. She tried them all one by one until finally she tried the red dress and was amazed at how curvy this dress made her look. She stepped out feeling self-conscious. Koga's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Damn Kagome, I had no idea you had boobs, or a badonkadonk like that!" Koga chuckled. "I think we have a winner." Kagome blushed but agreed that it was her favourite item she tried on.

Then Koga noticed her shoes and couldn't help but laugh. She was wearing converses which he thought needed to go. He walked over to the shoe section while Kagome went back to change. He knew Kagome probably wouldn't appreciate stilettos or anything crazy so he chose a simple black velvet sandal. It was a nice platform wedge with a simple thick strap for the toes and another simple strap around the ankle. He brought them over to Kagome who loved them just like Koga knew she would.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Koga yelled as he ran off to the jewelry section of the store. Kagome quickly ran after him. He picked out a black velvet choker that matched the shoes he picked out. Kagome noticed that the choker had a small silver crescent moon pendant dangling from the center. She couldn't help but think of Sesshoumaru's crescent shaped birth mark when she saw it.

"We should hurry and get ready so that we aren't late." Kagome stated after paying for her items. She followed Koga to his truck and he started playing a dance themed playlist to pump them both up for this party. Normally he listened to more alternative music like rock, metal, and even country but whenever he was going out he would blast all the mainstream electronic songs to get in the mood.

Sango and Miroku met up with Koga and Kagome at Koga's house where they all got ready together. Sango was wearing a simple black spaghetti strap silk dress that went above her knees and flared out at the end and her hair was in a long slicked back ponytail. Miroku wore a matching black silk button up shirt and black dress pants. Koga wore a plain white t-shirt and dark ripped jeans. The look really suited him and he didn't feel comfortable dressing fancy, it just wasn't his style. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and all her friends stared at her with their jaws to the floor. She had straightened her long tresses and parted her long bangs down the middle. She wore dark smokey makeup with a nude lip that made her brown eyes pop. The outfit that Koga had picked out for her was literally made for her. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Kagome I can't believe you've been hiding that bod for so long. I'm gonna cut up all your baggy t-shirts." Sango laughed.

"Yeah Higurashi you look great!" Miroku exclaimed trying not to stare at her cleavage.

"Thanks guys, I hope I don't trip and fall. Walking is going to be tough" Kagome blushed. She felt a little self-conscious still but she wanted to look her best incase Sesshoumaru was there. She wasn't sure what she'd do or say if he was going to be there but she really wanted to see him.

They headed out to Koga's truck so they could be on their way to Inuyasha's party. By now it was already nine o'clock at night but the sun was only about to set now because it was summer.

Kagome and Sango walked with their arms linked and the boys followed behind them laughing and gossiping like a couple of little girls. For some reason Kagome was overwhelmed with anxiety and she wasn't sure why. She suddenly felt the urge to have a drink which was out of the norm for her since she barely ever touched alcohol. They made their way up the cobblestone path to Inuyasha's backyard which had a huge pool that was lit with neon lights that changed colour every few seconds. People were already there partying and having a good time. There was a huge Tiki bar set up outside with an actual bartender dressed in a coconut bra and a grass hula skirt.

"Hey cutie what can I get you?" The bartender

smiled at Kagome but Kagome didn't know what to order.

"What do you recommend? I don't really drink." Kagome laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry babe I'll make you something special." The girl replied with a wink. She filled a tall glass with a concoction of several drinks. It had a bright blue colour. She topped it off with strawberries, pineapples, and a little pink umbrella. Kagome took a sip hesitantly and was amazed at how delicious it was. She tipped the bartender and made her way inside. By now her friends were nowhere to be found. There had to have been at least a hundred people there by now and the night was still very early. She didn't even recognize half the people there.

Sesshoumaru walked through the front entrance of his father's villa. He had just come back last night for business. He wasn't planning to stay longer than a couple of days but his father insisted he stay for Inuyasha's graduation ceremony which was in a week. He was aware of Inuyasha's party and had a feeling that Rin would try to sneak in even though she was supposed to be staying with her friend from school for the night. Ever since he moved to Los Angeles he noticed Rin began to act out. He assumed it was because there was no one left to keep her in line. They adopted Rin when she was an infant. When Izayoi died Rin was only seven but she didn't take it well and that is when she bonded with Sesshoumaru and only listened to him. With him gone for months at a time she had no one to look out for her. Of course their father cared for her but he spoiled her too much with materialistic things and was rarely home so she would do whatever she pleased. Sesshoumaru walked around the house scoffing at the rowdy teenagers. He noticed some of the guests looked too old to be in High school. He recognized some from his graduation year and others even older than him. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Kagome sitting by herself in the family room. He took in her appearance and realized how much she matured over the last couple of years. She looked radiant he thought. She didn't seem to notice that he was staring at her. He wondered what she was doing alone. Apparently he wasn't the only one. A very intoxicated man who looked to be in his late twenties approached Kagome.

"Hey baby what are you doin' sitting all alone?" He said as he sat next to her. His breath reeked of alcohol. She tried scooting further away from him but ran out of couch room. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru watched from a distance. "You're so sexy you know that?" He said as he put his arm around Kagome.

"Um..."was all she could mutter out. She was feeling tipsy herself. She had only had two drinks but they must have been strong and she wasn't used to drinking. She wanted to get away but wasn't sure how. This guy was creeping her out and she didn't want to anger him. Sesshoumaru sensed she was uncomfortable so he continued to watch. He wasn't sure if he should approach them or not. Then the man put his hand on Kagome's knee and Sesshoumaru slowly started making his was towards them but carefully so it wasn't obvious he was staring. Kagome was now extremely uncomfortable. She tried pushing his hand away but he just put it right back.

"Whats the matter baby, wanna go upstairs?" He said as he sniffed her hair and pinned her down with both his arms. That's when Kagome screamed and suddenly noticed she was free and the man was on the other side of the room barely conscious. Kagome was shaking and looked up to see who her hero was and was shocked to see the silver haired boy. She had no words. They both just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"T-thank you..." She whispered.

"Where are your friends?" His monotone voice sent chills down her spine. She didn't know how to respond. She felt frozen. "I suggest you find them." He added when she didn't reply and walked over to the man that tried forcing himself on her and picked him up by the throat and walked away carrying him all the way outside and just threw him out the door as if he weighed nothing. When he came back Kagome was gone. He tried following her scent but it was hard. The entire house reeked of alcohol and smoke. He walked all around the huge house and finally saw her. She was sitting with Inuyasha and Koga. He was about to walk away when Inuyasha called him over. "Hey bro come have a beer with me, where were you?"

"I was taking out the trash." Sesshoumaru said without taking his gaze off of Kagome. She was slowly feeling a little better. "Thanks again Sesshoumaru." She blushed while staring at her shoes. She enjoyed saying his name aloud. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked away. He needed to see if Rin was at the party. There could be more creeps and this time they could try to take advantage of Rin instead of Kagome. He hated playing babysitter.

He walked outside to the backyard. People were getting crazier and crazier as each minute passed. That's when he saw Rin with a beer in her right hand and a cigarette in the other. He felt the anger rise in his body. He walked over to Rin calmly and as soon as she saw him she gasped and dropped the cigarette.

"Let's go." Was all he said. That was enough. She followed him to his black Range Rover and got in with her head hung low. She was embarrassed that her brother caught her. He was the only one she feared. They rode in silence. He was even scarier when he was quiet than when he spoke. He drove her to Izayoi's sister's house.

Leiko opened the door as soon as she saw Sesshoumaru pull up in the driveway. She greeted them with a warm smile. She resembled her sister very much.

"Sesshoumaru it's been a while! You look so handsome and mature. Care to come in for a bite?" She knew Sesshoumaru since he was a toddler and actually cared for him more than Inuyasha her actual nephew.

"I must decline, maybe some other time." He then turned to face Rin. "Behave yourself, I will pick you up tomorrow morning." After that he left.

He didn't miss this place at all. He couldn't wait to go back home to L.A. where he didn't have to worry about anyone but himself.

* * *

 **So that is the first chapter! I have this whole plan of how I want to make this story. I don't want to rush it because I want it to be perfect. If you took the time to read all of that than THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I am a little bit (a lot) rusty because it has actually been about over 4 years since I have written ANYTHING! This used to be a great passion of mine and I am hoping to go back to this love of reading and writing. I hope to upload a few chapters this week and then write one chapter a week starting next week. If I can finish the story sooner than that would be cool but I will probably be working on it until Christmas as I am hoping this will end up as a 20+ chapter kind of fanfic. Thanks again! Don't forget to review any feedback you may have :)**

 **P.s. The first chapter or two will be a little slow, soon it will pick up. There will be everything from romance and horror to comedy and action!**

 **\- Katana Witch**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's eyes shot open. She felt very groggy from last night so it took a while before she realized where she was. She was lying in an unfamiliar bed next to a sleeping Sango. She looked around and saw Miroku and Koga sleeping on the floor. She snuck out of the room quietly so she wouldn't wake her friends up who were probably going to be very hungover. She ran to the nearest bathroom to check on her appearance. Her eye makeup had smudged and her hair was slightly tangled so she tried her best to clean up before anyone saw her. She snuck back into the guest room she had woken up in and quietly reached into Koga's pocket to grab his keys so she could change into her spare clothes that she left in his truck because she had a feeling they would be sleeping over at Inuyasha's house.

Kagome made her way to Koga's truck and decided to just change there. It was very hot and humid out so she felt relieved to be able to wear something more comfortable. She put on her black cotton shorts and as she was tying the little string around her waist she noticed a black Range Rover pulling up next to her. She quickly threw on her grey tank top before the driver could see her half naked. She took a quick look at the man behind the wheel in the vehicle next to her but the windows were tinted dark so she couldn't make out the face until he rolled the windows down and she almost gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru and Rin who was looking rather upset about something. Rin got out of the car and slammed the door which she instantly regretted as Sesshoumaru shot her a death glare. Kagome wasn't sure if she should stay in Koga's truck or if she should go back into the house. Sesshoumaru drove away and Rin made her way back home so Kagome decided to follow her.

"Hey Rin." Kagome said as she caught up to the young girl.

"Oh hey Kagome, can you believe how annoying my brother is?" Rin pouted.

"Who Sesshoumaru? I don't really know him too well." Kagome replied as they made their way to the front door. Jaken their butler opened the door looking very unimpressed.

"He just wont let me be who I want to be, he's always on my case whenever he visits." Rin stated as she pushed past Jaken. Kagome followed her into the house but wasn't sure where this conversation was going. She didn't want to talk about Sesshoumaru because she'd always end up blushing like crazy. She had a huge crush on him ever since she could remember.

"I'm sure he's just protective of you because he loves you." Kagome said as she patted Rin on the shoulder. Rin just rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

There were still a few people left in the house from the party. They were all scattered sleeping around the villa. All of Kagome's friends were still sleeping and she was now bored and didn't know what to do with herself. She wandered into the kitchen and decided to make herself some coffee. It was only ten o'clock in the morning so it would probably be a while before her intoxicated friends would wake up.

 **. . . . . . . .**

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe Rin's attitude. He decided he would go back to L.A. tonight after his business was taken care of. He was meeting with a client at a rundown bar downtown. It was a real hole in the wall but the client wanted to meet there because he owned it and he wanted to make sure no one he didn't trust was listening. Sesshoumaru was instructed to open the door with a key that was hidden under the doormat. The place reeked of stale beer and mold. He was greeted by a large bodyguard.

"Follow me." He said in his thick Russian accent and guided Sesshoumaru up the stairs. Another bodyguard stood at the top of the stairs who then lead Sesshoumaru into a dark room.

"Sesshoumaru, please sit." Said a familiar voice.

"I prefer to stand." Sesshoumaru replied with his signature stoic expression.

"Very well then." The man chuckled as he searched his desk for a file. " I need him taken care of." He added as he handed Sesshoumaru the file.

Sesshoumaru nodded and with that he left. He did't open the file until he got into his car.

He was rather surprised to see a familiar face. The file contained a picture of Koga with a paper attached that had all his information such as his home address, work address, and even his banking details. Sesshoumaru wondered briefly who would want to put a hit out on an eighteen year old kid who never committed a crime in his life. Sesshoumaru brushed off the thoughts. It didn't matter now because he had to kill him tonight. He locked the file into his glove compartment and drove away.

He returned back to his father's mansion and noticed that all of the people have left by now. He walked in and found Inuyasha and Rin cleaning the place. It was left a disaster.

He didn't acknowledge them and made his way to his old bedroom upstairs. It was noon and he had given himself until midnight to finish the job. He didn't necessarily have to kill Koga tonight but the sooner he did the sooner he could go back home to L.A. Sesshoumaru walked into his bathroom to shower. He thought to himself how to go about killing Koga. He stood under his rain shower and let the hot water run down his body without moving for a good ten minutes. Did he enjoy killing people for money? No. Did he hate it? Also no. It was just something he accidentally got caught up in when he turned sixteen. His family was not aware of what Sesshoumaru did for work. By the age of eighteen he was one of the world's top assassins. Now at twenty he is considered the very best of the best. He got out of the shower and dried off. He towel dried his hair which he kept short but long enough to slick back. He put on a black t-shirt and black jeans. He pulled out a large black duffel bag which he kept his weapons in and headed back out to his car. He was going to find Koga and follow him until he felt was the right moment to attack.

 **. . . . . . . .**

Kagome and Koga were walking their neighbour's dog Rufus a grey pit bull terrier. The owner had broken her leg and was not able to walk him so they volunteered to do it until she felt better. Kagome and Koga both loved Rufus and he loved them too. They made their way to a large open field where they let Rufus run around. The field was in a somewhat industrial zone. The only thing around were large buildings and factories but because it was Saturday there were no workers there. Little did they know they were being watched.

Sesshoumaru had been following them all day. He was on a rooftop of one of the buildings, close enough to see them but far enough not to be spotted. He had his sniper ready. He didn't always use his sniper but it seemed the most appropriate. He watched them through his sniper scope looking for the perfect moment to shoot. They looked like they were having so much fun with the dog. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard when he saw Kagome laughing. He saved her from a drunk pervert last night only to have to kill her best friend the next day. He asked himself why hasn't he shot him yet? He had multiple chances where it would have been the perfect moment. Could he kill him in front of Kagome? Normally he wouldn't care but there was something about this girl. He didn't want to take her friend away from her like this. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and hung his head low. Was he going soft?

"No." He scolded himself getting back into position but he just couldn't do it. He needed to find out why someone as powerful as Naraku needed this ordinary kid dead. Sesshoumaru sighed as he began packing his equipment so he could leave.

 **. . . . . . . .**

A week had already past and Sesshoumaru still hasn't figured out why Naraku wants Koga dead which meant he hasn't killed him yet which means he was still stuck in his old town. His father had also returned from a business trip. Everyone in the Taisho household was getting ready for Inuyasha's graduation ceremony. Toga was like the demon George Clooney of the town. He wore his hair in the pompadour style that made him look very youthful for his age. He was sporting an Italian grey suit. No doubt he will be the best looking father at the ceremony. Inuyasha came out wearing a dark navy blue tuxedo. His hair went just above his shoulders. His hair had a natural wave to it which complimented his strong jawline very well. Rin was wearing a lavender summer dress. Everyone was waiting for Sesshoumaru to be ready. Finally he walked down the stairs with his slicked back silver hair and a black dress shirt that matched his black dress pants. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and wore a black silk tie to finish off the look. He looked incredible without even trying. Toga had his assistant Lee drive them all to the ceremony.

The ceremony lasted two hours but it felt like it lasted two days. Once it was finally over everyone was mingling while waiting to be seated for the graduation dinner.

"Sesshoumaru stop being a loner and come here dude!" Inuyasha yelled from across the room. They may have been brothers but they rarely talked. Inuyasha knew his father had always hoped they would get along so he would try but talking to Sesshoumaru was like talking to a brick wall. Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshoumaru actually walked over to his brother and his friends. Sesshoumaru wasn't really sure what to say to the group. He wasn't social at all.

"Hey man." Koga said to be polite although he was very suspicious of Sesshoumaru, just a vibe he was getting. Miroku and Sango just looked at Sesshoumaru awkwardly.

"So we were thinking of going out tonight, Koga got us fake ID's, do you think you'd wanna go with us or something?" Inuyasha asked not knowing what else to say.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru replied and with that walked away. As he was walking away Kagome approached her friends. Sesshoumaru agreed to go out with them because he figured it could be a chance to observe Koga more and see if there was anything suspicious about him because so far he had nothing.

Sango pulled out her phone and texted Kagome. **_"Inuyasha invited Sesshoumaru to go out with us tonight and he said YES!"_**

Kagome's eyes widened when she read the text and looked at Sango in disbelief. She knew she texted her instead of whispering it to her because most of the demons around them would hear it and she didn't want to expose her crush to anyone.

 **. . . . . . . .**

Kagome, Sango, and Koga arrived together to the club and they were much earlier than the rest of their friends so they all took the liberty to choose a booth before the club got too busy. The club was three stories and every floor played different styles of music. They chose the first floor where they played mostly electronica. They past a mirror and Kagome quickly checked herself out to make sure she looked okay. She was wearing her long hair down in loose waves and a teal bandage dress which she received as a gift from Sango as an early birthday present. Koga brought the three of them drinks as they sat down at their booth in the back of the club. That's when they saw the rest of the gang walk in. Kagome took in Sesshoumaru's appearance. He was wearing all black as usual which made his eyes stand out even more and his skin look so smooth.

"Alright guys who wants shots?" Inuyasha yelled as he made his way to sit next to Koga. Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome and she tried her hardest not to hyperventilate. Sango saw he sat next to her so she shot up and grabbed Miroku to dance. Then the girl in charge of bottle service walked over to their table and asked what they wanted.

"We'll take a bottle of grey goose!" Koga yelled so that the girl could hear him. As soon as the girl came back with their bottle Kagome didn't wait to down three shots of vodka. She was nervous as hell and needed to loosen up. _"Snap out of it Kagome, you're a big girl, you can do this. Just be cool."_ She chanted to herself to boost her confidence.

"Damn girl you're thirsty huh?" Koga howled.

"Wow Kagome I didn't even think you liked alcohol." Inuyasha said looking surprised but impressed at the same time. Kagome giggled awkwardly.

"Come on guys drink up!" Kagome said as she took another shot, this one didn't go down as easily as the first three. Sesshoumaru looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Well alright then, cheers ladies and gents!" Koga howled again.

Kagome was already starting to feel the alcohol in her system. She looked over at Sesshoumaru who looked back at her when he noticed her staring at him.

"Hi." She said softly, not thinking about what she wanted to say. She was feeling brave. It was loud because of the music but he heard her.

"Hello." He replied as he shifted his body to face her better. His expression was slightly softer than usual, but only slightly.

"What made you wanna come out with us?" She asked. She still didn't know where this conversation was going but maybe that was the beauty of it. She just wanted to talk to him finally.

"I needed a night out." He replied quickly. He reached over and poured himself a shot. Sesshoumaru noticed Koga getting up and Inuyasha followed him. He knew that the smart thing would be to follow Koga to keep an eye out on his actions but his body wouldn't move. He was intrigued by Kagome and he wasn't sure yet why. He remembered how he'd often check her out in high school but never acted on it because she is a human and he never considered being with one, it was against everything he believed in.

"Do you like being back home?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts.

"It has its perk but I do look forward to going back to L.A." He replied after he threw back another shot. What was he doing? He rarely drank.

"So you'll be leaving soon to go back?" Kagome said as she started feeling a little dizzy. The alcohol was really starting to hit her.

"I think so." He replied. He wanted to keep talking to her but wasn't sure what to say as he was very bad at talking to others. That was probably his only flaw. "Are you happy to have graduated?" Was the only thing he could think of quick enough.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? I can't hear you!" Kagome giggled, the alcohol was really hitting her now and the music seemed louder than before.

"I said, are you happy to have graduated?" Sesshoumaru said into her ear. His hot breath sending chills down her spine especially since she didn't expect him to get so close to her.

"Yes very much so." Was the only thing she could respond with. "How about another shot?" She said as she already began to pour them both yet another shot of vodka. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle. This was not on his agenda for tonight but he couldn't help himself.

"Cheers!" She said as she clinked her glass against his and threw it back. He watched her and drank his quickly too.

"Wanna dance?" She asked while looking out onto the dance floor. Sango and Miroku seemed lost in their own world while dancing together. Inuyasha and Koga were no where to be seen.

"I don't really dance." He replied while crossing his arms.

"Me neither but I think it fun would be." Kagome retorted but she was beginning to slur her words.

"I think that is enough alcohol for you tonight." Sesshoumaru slightly chuckled and stood up. He held out his hand so that Kagome could take it. She didn't think he actually would. She gulped feeling a little nervous now. She took a deep breath and put her hand in his.

He lead her to the dance floor where Sango and Miroku were. Sango noticed the two walking towards them together hand in hand and her eyes widened. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Oh my god Miroku look!" She squealed as she hit Miroku across the shoulder.

"Ow!" He winced but didn't stop dancing. He looked over and saw what Sango was looking at. "Oh good for Kagome, she needs to get laid, she's been so uptight lately."

"Miroku!" Sango yelled in defense of her friend. Miroku just laughed and kissed Sango on the cheek.

"I don't really know how to dance!" Kagome yelled and started laughing.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Silly girl." He said and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him which made her gasp. "But you're the one who wanted to dance." He stated. She just shot him a toothy grin. _"Get it together woman!"_ She mentally told herself.

She looked up at him when she realized how tall he was. She barely reached his shoulders and she was wearing high heels. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Their bodies started moving slowly until they found a good rhythm.

"They call this music?" He scoffed exposing a fang. They were playing some Justin Bieber song but it was a club remix. Kagome giggled and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good to her. She blushed at the thoughts that were creeping into her mind about him.

"Must be the alcohol." She blurted and he looked at her slightly confused. "I had a little too much...to drink I think. Wanna go outside for some fresh air?" Kagome said trying to regain her composure. He nodded and lead her outside to the patio.

Inuyasha and Koga were out there too but they weren't alone. Kagome noticed the girl Inuyasha was talking to and let go of Sesshoumaru's arm so she could walk over to them. She ended up stumbling a little thanks to how intoxicated she was. Sesshoumaru followed her. He recognized the girl that his brother was talking to.

"Kikyo what are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston?" Kagome managed to say.

"No I came back early." Kikyo smirked.

"You two know each other?" Inuyasha asked a little confused.

"We're cousins." Kagome and Kikyo both said in unison.

Sesshoumaru remembered where he knew Kikyo from. She worked for Naraku. That's when Sesshoumaru noticed the woman that Koga was talking to. Kagura, Naraku's daughter. Sesshoumaru stroked his chin trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Kagura looked agitated and Koga looked worried. Could he be involved with Kagura somehow? Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Small world, eh?" Inuyasha said as he put his arm around Kikyo's waist.

"Not small enough apparently." Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips. She didn't know where this attitude came from but she really didn't like Kikyo. They were related but that didn't mean they had to like each other.

"Meow! Little kitten finally found her roar?" Kikyo laughed. "Are you still upset? Get over it already." She added rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm over it, I just think you're a bitch is all." Kagome retorted while flicking her nails.

Sesshoumaru sighed, perhaps he would look more into the Koga situation tomorrow. He walked behind Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're going now." He said sternly. Kagome looked back at him with a puzzled expression. "We are?"

"Mhm." Was all he replied with.

"Nice seeing you again Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said flirtatiously as she winked at him.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and lead Kagome away who was looking bewildered. "You know her?" Kagome asked trying not to sound jealous but Sesshoumaru ignored her question. Kikyo was home schooled and moved back and forth between California and Boston so Kagome wasn't sure how he could possibly know her.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled his arm away from Kikyo.

"Oh relax, it was just a little fun, besides she started it." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

 **. . . . . . . .**

Sesshoumaru didn't want to bring Kagome to her own home because of how drunk she was. He called a cab and took her to his father's house. When they walked in she stumbled on the stairs so he threw her over his shoulder and walked her up the stairs. He put her in his bed and was about to walk away but she stopped him. Her mind was fuzzy and she was trying to fight her intoxication.

"How _do_ you know Kikyo?" She asked again.

"I don't but I know her boss." He replied and walked over to the door. "Goodnight." He said as he closed the door and headed to his father's study room.

"Night." Kagome murmured as she began to drift to sleep.

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **I shall be working on a 3rd chapter first thing tomorrow. Will be up either late tomorrow or early the day after. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to review! Let me know if you like it so far, all feedback is appreciated :) THANKS SO MUCH!**


End file.
